


fall like lightning from heaven

by Mr_Morningstar



Series: better the devil you know [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, Jesus tries his best, Lucifer just wants to chill and have his enemies to lovers trope with Jesus, Lucifer kinda Feels, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, can you believe it, discussing Angels' True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Morningstar/pseuds/Mr_Morningstar
Summary: "Will you let me see your true form? Someday?""Not sure if you'll like it. Angels' true forms are pretty bizarre. To the human eye," tilting his head a little, Lucifer waved his hand as he spoke, "I do know that you are not a mere human. But still. Not ready to deal with a freaked out Jesus by myself."
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Lucifer, Lucifer & Jesus Christ, if you squint
Series: better the devil you know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629334
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	fall like lightning from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this maybe two-three years ago and it was just laying around all this time. It is actually quite a well-formed original story with a stable plot and some interesting details like angelic lore and god's appearance. And I have several texts in nonlinear narrative. The main character of this universe - which I call The Bibleverse (what a pun) - is Lucifer himself. And the whole plot in a nutshell is "Lucifer is depressed and spends his days on Earth slowly becoming human".
> 
> Lucifer can't really go to earth in his own form (his vessel) for long periods of time, because he doesn't have God's blessing to do so anymore. Therefore if he uses his own vessel to stay on earth too much, he slowly becomes more human. Starts having more human emotions, needs and in the end can end up being not-Satan. Which is bad. Because if there's no Satan in Hell then there's no balance. But Lucifer goes all "Damn you, I'm gonna chill in my own vessel on Earth and do nothing, spending time with Jesus and just slowly ceasing to exist". And, surely, he doesn't start using his own vessel, beacuse possesing other people makes Jesus upset. No. He doesn't even like Jesus. Like at all.

"Will you let me see your true form? Someday?"

Lucifer - who was lying on the sofa, full suit on and shoes not taken off - opened his eyes slowly and shot a look at Jesus. The son of the Lord raised a brow and stayed as he was by the open window.

"Not sure if you'll like it. Angels' true forms are pretty bizarre. To the human eye," tilting his head a little, Lucifer waved his hand as he spoke, "I do know that you are not a mere human. But still. Not ready to deal with a freaked out Jesus by myself."

Licking his lips, Jesus smiled softly at the pretended ‘I don't care’ tone of Lucifer's voice:

"I've already seen Michael's. And I'm fine."

Lucifer stiffened somehow, mumbling to himself "Of course he did. Show off".

"He has... Many eyes". Jesus added thoughtfully, Michael was always a tricky subject to talk about with Lucifer. To tell the truth talking about anything heaven related with Lucifer was tricky.

The Devil huffed and pulled himself up, now sitting:

"That he does. Lots of them. Probably the most among all of us," he rolled his eyes, clearly having some flashbacks, "I though," he paused and huffed again "have bigger wings. Not twice the size of his, of course, but let me tell you, he’s been pissed about this for eons now". Lucifer's lips curled into a smirk and Jesus couldn't help but sigh at the rivalry between the two. He tapped the window slightly, watching as a cloud slowly swallowed the sun.

"Oh," Jesus fixed his gaze on Lucifer again, "he's also not as shiny as I thought."

Lucifer snorted, raising an eyebrow:

"Of course he's not that shiny. I'm the shiny one. Well, the shining one, to be specific. The light-bearer etc. How was that? Ah," narrowing his eyes, Lucifer hummed, "so He said to them, 'I saw Satan fall like lightning from heaven'. Very poetic. They believe you said that."

"I certainly did not". Jesus chuckled and shook his head, looking at Lucifer with curiosity in his eyes:

"Did you though?"

"Did I what?"

"Fall like lightning from heaven?"

"Oh, yes," Lucifer was grinning now, "Like an enormous, thousand-eyed, many-winged, wailing lightning."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nikirari.tumblr.com, so you can send an ask if you read this thing and is interested in other details. Or maybe you'll just scream at me, because this is such a religious frivolity.
> 
> Feel free to correct me, because English isn't my first language and some stuff just slips.


End file.
